Konoha academy
by Mastertamari
Summary: SasuYuna, Yuna Inoue is a normal 16 year old girl. Well, at least thats what she always thought. But that all changes as soon as she goes to Konoha academy. Where almost every boy knows her, but she can't remember them, and why is everyone calling her sama?


Chapter 1: Welcome Yuna Inoue

Tamari:Hey everyone who reads my stories and everyone who doesn't.

Yuna:Hi guys...and girls.

Sasuke:Hn.

Tamari:Ok anyways. I dont have that much to say so...lets just start the story.

Tamari:I do not own any of the Naruto charaters and any of the places on here. I only own Yuna Rikku and Lulu.

Tamari:Oh and i'm just going to tell you guys the couples that you'll read about.

1: SasuYuna.

2: NaruIno.

3:NejiRikk.

4:GarrLulu.

5:ShikaTema.

6:SaiSaku.

7:KibaHina.

8:LeeTen.

Tamari: this story has a little NejiYuna GarrYuna KibaYuna NaruYuna SaiYuna OthersYuna. But this is a SasuYuna got that.

Tamari:This time for real lets start the story.

* * *

Konoha was a big place. It was a little far from Tokyo. Konoha had everything tall buildings, fancy restaurants, everything. You would think it was a country because how big it is. But thats not what makes Konoha special. No what makes Konoha, Konoha is the academy.

Konoha academy is the biggest schools in the world. Some people even call Konoha academy a castle because how it looks.

And those people are right. Konoha is a castle. A huge castle that been built years and years ago. And the princepal of the school is what they call the hokage. The hokage is a very special person. To become the hokage you must be super or special.

The students at Konoha are different from another students in the would. There are two types of students that go there. The 1st type is people who have what they like to call chakra. Chakra is use for jutsu. There are all types of jutsu. And the 2nd type are vampire's. Vampire's are the specials and the people who has chakra are called the supers. The supers and the specials are put in two different time classes. The supers go to classes in the morning and the specials go at night. Because some of the speicals cant handle the sun.

But one girl is about to find out her forgotted past. A past as a special.

* * *

Yuna Inoue was on her way to her room.

Since Konoha academy was so big they had rooms there. But the rooms are more like apartments. The rooms that are langer than the others has three people stay in it. You can be put in a room with a special or a super. It can be boy and boy, or girl and girl, or girl and boy anyway.

Yuna opened the door to her room and stepped in. Once you open your door to your room you step into the living room.

The living room was a grey/blue with two big dark grey couch a dark blue loveseat and a white/blue coffee table. The kitchen looked like one from a magazine. And on the left was a big coat closet and a big half bathroom. On the right was the hallway.

When you walk down the hallway you'll see 4 doors. If you go straight down the hallway you'll see one of her roommates room. And on the left was her 2nd roommate room. And next to that room was a closet that had towels and things like that in it. And on the right was her room.

Yuna walk into her room and dropped her bag on her bed. Her another bags and suitcases was on the floor. Her bedroom was big. The walls was a dark purple with black roses designs on the walls too. She had black carpat. And She had a big balcony. Two bay windows which had black curtains. Her king size bed had white pillows with dark purple sheets and a big warm black blanket(A/N or cover whatever you call it.).

She fell back on her bed and sighed.

"What a day."Yuna said thinking back on the day she had today.

* * *

(Flashback.).

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO-."I'M COMING ALREADY!"Yuna yelled then sighed. She didn't think when they said 1:00 o'clock they meant 1:00 o'clock. Its a good thing that she packed her bags after she read the note.

She can remember what it said to.

Dear Inoue Yuna,

You have been accepted to Konoha academy for your excellence and talent. We are a proud academic society where various talented people just like you attend. Konoha academy is a private school for the specials and Supers. You are a Super student and we accept you with open arms. We have many classes to stretch and work on your talent and many academic classes to expand your knowledge. There are even many extra curricular activities such as clubs-sports and job programs to prepare you for the future once you graduate. We also offer collage courses to those who attend this school and those who make the cut. We are an on campus school which means you will be staying in a dorm with two another students. You will be picked up in two days at one in the morning and taken to Konoha Academy for reasons of getting used to the environment and hopefully make friends before classes start, we will be waiting patiently for your arrival, Yuna Inoue.

Sincerely Head Mistress Tsunade.

Yuna ran and open the door to see two people outside. One was a kind of pale woman with short light black hair and eyes and was holding a small pig. And the second person was a tall tan man with brown hair tied in a pony tail he had dark brown eyes and a cut above his nose.

"Hello Inoue-sama."The woman said and bowed. The man beside her bowed too.

'Inoue-sama.'Yuna thought and raised an eyebrow.

"Yuna's fine please."Yuna said and smiled.

The woman and the man exchange looks then shrugged. Then the man (who told her his name is Iruka) asked polity can he go and get her bags and suitcases. Yuna said yes and stepped out of the way to let him into her apartment. her apartment was small but it had everything that she needed. A bathroom a kitchen a living room a dinning room a few closets and a nice small bedroom. Iruka started to grab her things and put them in the limousine.

"Oh no i got that one."Yuna said and grabbed a dark purple bag with black and white frames on it.

"Well thats everything Inou- i mean Yuna-sama."Shizune said (she told Yuna her name, when Iruka told her his name.).

"The 'sama's' not needed."Yuna said.

"i'm sorry but i have to say it."Shizune said and walked out to the limo.

"Do you have to say 'sama' at the end of everyones name."Yuna asked.

"No."Shizune said as they got into the limo.

"Then why me."Yuna asked slightly comfused.

"Uhh...I'm not supposed to say."Shizune said in a low voice.

Yuna was comfused but desided to drop it.

"So whats Konoha academy like."Yuna asked sitting up with her hands in her lap smileing.

"The school is great. I know you'll make lots of friends."Shizune said smileing.

"Oh and i was wondering what it meant by 'supers' and 'specials."Yuna asked putting her index finger at her lower lip.

"Oh well."Shizune started then sighed."Supers are people that have what we like to call 'chakra'. Chakra is to perform what we call 'jutsu'."Shizune said in a serious tone.

"Jutsu."Yuna whispered.

"Yes there are all kinds of jutsu and to do most jutsu you have to perform a hand sign or something like that."Iruka said.

"Wow cool."Yuna said with a big grin.

"So whats a special huh huh."Yuna asked grinning and bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Uhh..well a special is a..ummm vampire."Shizune whispered the last part.

Yuna grin faded and her eyes widened."W-what, did you just say vampire's."Yuna asked pointing a shakey finger at her.

Shizune and Iruka nodded.

"YOU MEAN THOSE CAN'T WALK IN THE SUN, SCARED OF GARLIC, DROVE A STAKE INTO THERE HEARTS AND THERE DEAD, BLOOD SUCKER, ARE THOSE THE VAMPIRE YOU MEAN."Yuna yelled.

"Well the part about blood sucking and the sun is true."Shizune said and shrugged.

"Huh."Yuna said.

"Vampire aren't afraid of garlit. Its just since they have a very strong sense of smell, they dont really like the smell thats it. There not scared of it they would still rip you to pieces."Iruka said smileing.

"WHAT."Yuna said scared for her life.

"I swere you sent to much time with Kakashi."Shizune mumbled under her breath shakeing her head.

"Dont listed to him Yuna-sama. And stakes dont work on them it takes much more then that to kill them. and theres no way were going to let them hurt you."Shizune said and smiled hopeing to calm Yuna down.

Yuna sighed in relief. "Ok so i dont get it if the part about vampire cant walk in the sun is true how do they get to class without catching on fire."Yuna asked.

"Well the pure bloods can walk in the sun."Iruka said.

"Pure bloods, whats that."Yuna asked looking at Iruka.

"Well there are two types of vampire's. The first one is pure bloods, pure bloods are vampire who families are rich and are from back when you had to wear growns and ride on horses and things like that some are even older than that. And for some reason the sun does not effect them"Iruka said closeing his eyes and folded his arms.

"Wow."Yuna said.

"Yeah. And the second type is vampire's who are called low bloods. Low bloods cant step foot in the sun without bursting into frames. And there not as strong fast or smart as pure bloods. And for reasons unknown they dont have as much of a hunger as pure bloods."Iruka said looking Yuna in the eyes.

"So how do they walk in the sun."Yuna asked again.

"Well we made these special cloaks (or robes whatever you call them.) that is use for a barrier that blocks the sun from hurting them. Even the pure bloods wear them just in case. So in a way to them its like the sun isn't even out" Iruka said.

"So they have to wear those cloaks all during class thats a little creepy."Yuna said raising an eyebrow.

Iruka and Shizune Laughed.

"No Yuna-sama."Shizune said wiping a tear from her eye."You see there are time different time periods for specials and supers. The supers classes are in the morning. And the specials classes are at night."Shizune said raising an finger.

"Ok i get it. So..ummm like what do you guys do and...ummm what are you."Yuna said avoiding there eyes.

"Oh well yes i'm a teacher and Shizune-san's the nurse and were both aresupers."Iruka said pointing to himself and then at Shizune.

"Ok cool so do a super teacher teach night classes or do they have specials teacher do that."Yuna asked.

"Well there are some super teacher that teach the specials classes but they are very stronger than other supers. But they are most specials teacher that teach the special students. Like Shizune-san's boyfriend Kakashi-san."Iruka said grinning.

"HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND."Shizune yelled and hit Iruka on the head.

"OWW. Oh look were here."Iruka said rubbing his head.

"WOW is this the right place. And are you sure i was accepted here."Yuna asked looking at the castle. It was huge it looked like two creaming castles put together.

"Heh heh yes i'm sure now come on."Shizune said getting out of the limo.

Yuna grabbed her bag and got out the limo as well.

The three of them walked into the castle and Yuna was amazed. It looked like an castle from the outside but in the inside it looked like some big school.

"Oi Shikamaru!"Shizune yelled waving to a boy with brown hair that was tied in a pony tail.

"What a drag."Shikamaru said and put his hands in his pocket and walked over to them.

"Yuna this is Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru this is Yuna Inoue."Shizune said introducing them to each other.

"Hi nice to meet you."Yuna said with a big smile.

"Same."Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Anyway Yuna. Shikamaru is going to show you around so you dont get lost or anything."Shizune told her.

"What are you and Iruka-sensei going to do."Yuna asked looking up at Shizune.

"Iruka is going to take your bags to your room. And i have to get back to the office. Believe or not, 20 to 30 people get hurt every day."Shizune said smileing at Yuna.

"Ok. If its ok with you Shikamaru."Yuna said looking at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and said."Its whatever. They already told me yesterday that i had to show you around."

"Ok you two on with it. I got to go now bye."Shizune said walking off.

They stayed there for a few seconds. Before Shikamaru said."Come on for we can get this over with."

Yuna stared at him then walked over to his side.

* * *

(3 hour and 48 minute later.).

Shikamaru and Yuna has been walking for almost 4 hours. Shikamaru has been showing Yuna the main places that she will need to go. Like the nurse, the princepal office, same of the classes. And now hes showing her, her room.

"Ok my room is right here."Shikamaru said stoping at room 361.

"And your room is right there. Number 368 got it."Shikamaru told her and Yuna nodded.

"Ok let me go and put this up and then i'll walk you to your door."Shikamaru said as he open the door to his room.

"Hey Shikamaru there are a few thing i wanted to asked you."Yuna said standing next to the after Shikamaru closed it.

He sighed and said."What are they."

"Well are you a special or a super."Yuna asked.

"Super now next."Shikamaru said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok do you know what my roommates are."Yuna said walking over to him.

"There both boys and specials."Shikamaru said puting something in his fridge.

"WHAT!"Yuna shouted.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Calm down there not going to bite you."Shikamaru said. Then whispered."I think."

"No thats not the thing."Yuna said after she calmed down a little.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is."He asked.

Yuna stared at him like he was an idiot.

"HELLO! IM A GIRL AND THERE BOYS WHAT IF THEY TRY TO GANG UP ON ME AND RAPE ME!"Yuna really did not get that Shikamaru did not understand that.

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to looked at Yuna likes shes same idiot.

"There not going to rape you. There are lots of boys and girls that share rooms and none of them got raped."Shikamaru said. then he whispered again."I think."

Yuna was about to say something but he comtinue.

"Stay here i got to get something from my room."He said and left before she could say anything.

Yuna pouted and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Who are you."Yuna jumped when she heard the cold voice.

"Huh."Yuna said and turned around. And stared at the tall and handsome boy. The boy had long brown hair that was tied down in a pony tail and had cream eyes with a hint of lavender in them. One word, HOT!

The boy looked Yuna up and down, then he smirked.

"Yuna Inoue."He said and walked closer to Yuna, who take a step back.

"Y-yeah, who are you, why are you here, and how'd you know my name."Yuna asked backing up until her back hit the wall. Then she soon found herself pinned to the wall by the mysterious guy. With both of her hands on both sides of her head.

"Neji Hyuga, and i live here."Neji said and nipple on Yuna's ear.

"Wha-what, you still d-didn't answer my l-last question."Yuna said and bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping,

"its been so long since i seen you Yuna-sama."Neji said and moved down to her neck. Sucking and kissing on a sensitive spot.

This time Yuna couldn't help but moan. 'Damn it h-how he know i w-was sensitive there. Damn Yuna stop it right now push him off or something, ugh damn it now hes getting me all arousal, how long does it take to get something.' Yuna thought to herself.(and if you guys dont know what shes talking about, she talking about when Shikamaru said he had to get something from his room).

Neji was slowly losing control. He could smell that she was aroused and he had to hold himself back for biting her already.

Just when he was about to mark her. He heard a door open and close.

"Damn it."He said cursing under his breath.

"We'll continute this later."He whispered into her ear then stepped back and walked out of the room.

"What was that about."Shikamaru said as he walked around the corner. He didn't see what happened, all he saw was Neji walk from where he lefted Yuna.

"I dont know."Yuna whispered.

Shikamaru looked at Yuna and raised an eyebrow. There was something going on here and he wanted to know. But to lazy to asked he deside to just change the subject.

"Anyway seems like you met my roommate, hes an special and what the girls like to call 'cool' or 'sexy', its just to troublesome."Shikamaru said then mumble."Like Sasuke."

Yuna eyes widened. 'H-he was a-a v-vampire...OMFG HE WAS GOING TO BITE ME THAT BASTARD!'Yuna thought mad that she didn't see that at first.

"Oi Yuna are you coming or are you going to stand there and look stupid."Shikamaru said from the front door.

"Huh. You jerk wait for me."Yuna said and walked after him.

They both walked in silent to Yuna's room.

"Well this is your room ok you got your key but if you lose it or something come to me or Shizune for a new one got it."Shikamaru said and Yuna nodded.

"Thanks again for showing me around Shika."Yuna smiled.

"No prob, remember my room is 361 if you need anything asked Shizune." Shikamaru said and walked off.

Yuna laughed but stoped when she heard chuckling coming from around the corner.

Now any another person would of just shrugged and walked off. But Yuna was different than them.(Or stupid like Shikamaru said).

Yuna walked over there and peek around the cornder.

She saw 4 boys had red hair and green eyes and the word 'ai' tattooed on the side of his head. The another one had black her and eyes and was fake smileing at them. And the another one Yuna couldn't see his face because he was facing them. But from what she could see is that he had raven hair that looked like a ducks butt.

Yuna gasped when she saw that the last guy was Neji. But from the way they were acting they didn't hear her or didn't care.

Yuna standed there just watching the boys talk. But after a minute they started to walk off.

Yuna was about to leave until she saw that the one that see couldn't see had stop and let his 'friends' go on without him.

The boy turned around and when Yuna saw him she had to stop herself from drooling.

He was SEXY! He was pale and had black deep eyes that Yuna couldn't stop staring in them.

He smirked and turned back around.

But stop and said.

"Your just as beautiful as the last time i saw you."

He looked at her. With that smirk still on his face.

"See ya around."And with that he was gone.

Yuna was there just staring at nothing. And she was confused.

* * *

(End Of Flashback).

Yuna closed her eyes and rolled on her side. It was night now and she was tired.

But she couldn't stop thinking how both Neji and that boy knew her. But She didn't know them. But something deep down in her told her she knew them both.

Yuna sighed."I'll just figure it out tomorrow."And with said Yuna was sleep.

But she didn't see the pair's of dark brown and blue eyes watching her.

* * *

Tamari:So you guys liked it.

Yuna:Yeah it was great.

Sasuke:Hn.

Tamari:Now dont forget to R&R.

Sasuke:(Death glare) Or else.

Tamari Sasuke and Yuna:Bye.


End file.
